Thin Line Between Teenage Crush and True Love
by mikedi911
Summary: Harry and Ginny reveal their true feelings for each other. But as their love continues to grow, so do the danger that lurks behind them that threatens to test the young couples strenght and love for one another.
1. Default Chapter

Thin Line Between Teenage Crush and True Love  
  
Ginny Weasley woke up with a big smile on her face. She had just the most amazing dream. The dream that she wished would come true. It consisted of her being in the arms of the one boy she had been pining for since she was ten years old. Everyone had just thought that what she was really feeling towards this boy was nothing but just a crush. A crush for the boy-who- lived.  
  
For a while, she believed that it was just that. However, if it was just a crush, why couldn't she take him off her mind? It had been five years. That same boy had stayed with her family every summer since he was twelve years old. She had started Hogwarts the year after he did, along with her brother, Ron. There were a lot of other good looking guys in the school, but none of them seemed to take her interest.  
  
She had gone out with a boy, Michael Corner, but that relationship did not last long. In fact, after they had broken up, he had found a new girlfriend. She believed that the only reason that she probably went out with him in the first place was to see if she'd gotten over her crush for Harry Potter. But she was wrong. She never did. Her feelings seemed to have been growing stronger. And it pains her to know that this boy, would never look at her any other way but as his best friend's little sister.  
  
Ginny sighed when she got out of bed. She tried to keep the vision of the dream she just had in her head. It helps her get through the day. And this day, Harry's 16th birthday would be the day to hold on to that dream. He was coming down and stay with them for the remainder of the summer. Another month to find out if he'll ever see her as the girl who wanted his affection and attention.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter was busy toiling the soil in the garden planting some more geraniums for his Aunt Petunia. He was upset of course, as today was his birthday. And as usual, they, the Dursleys, did not acknowledged it. He was used to it though. One bright light of this was that the Weasleys were coming to pick him up and have him stay with them for the remainder of the holidays.  
  
As hot and tired as he was, a smile crept on his parched lips. Not just the thought of going to a place where he actually was treated as a human being, but the thought of seeing a certain redheaded girl made his heart skipped a beat. He did not realize just how much this girl had grown up to a mature young woman who seemed to have captivated his heart like no one could possibly have done. But he never told her his true feelings for her. He knew that she'd had a crush on him and had always shrugged it off. Mainly because she was his best friend's little sister and their family had treated him as one of their own. How could he feel something for this girl that was more than just brotherly love?  
  
He had never paid much attention to her before. But last year, he actually thought that he felt a twinge of jealousy when he found out that she got herself a boyfriend. He thought that that was really stupid of him, to feel jealous. Ginny was Ron's baby sister. Ron was his best friend. He cannot possibly be falling for her! But he knew that he was only kidding himself if kept denying his true feelings. He just hoped that Ginny still had some kind of emotions left for him. Although, he would not blame her if she did not. He completely ignored the fact that she was infatuated with him, and pretty much just brushed her off, hardly speaking a word to her. But now, he regretted it. He made up his mind that he would make it up to her this year. Maybe, she would still have a little bit of that crush to show him. And he can hopefully turn that crush into something deeper.  
  
He had been dreaming about her since the end of the term. Her maturity showed when she helped him at the Department of Mysteries to fight off Death Eaters and Voldemort. She showed true courage and strength that Harry did not fail to notice. But events that had happened during that battle, the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black, had prevented him to say anything to her. He was too wrapped up in his own grief that he didn't notice that this girl grieved with him.  
  
"I will have to make it up to her," he thought to himself.  
  
She had been owling him asking him how he was doing and had told him that if he ever wanted someone to talk to, that she would be there for him. That really touched his heart. It made him realize that he did indeed had grown to like her, as someone he would love to share his life with.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny was going about frantically straightening up the Burrow. Since she was still under aged, she was not allowed to use magic, so she had to do it the traditional way. She was grumbling about how her brothers were a bunch of lazy swines who could not clean up after themselves.  
  
Ron, who was helping his mother peel some potatoes, looked at her and shook his head. He knew why Ginny was driving herself mad and it hurt him to see her that way. He knew that she had never gotten over her crush for Harry no matter how many times that she had insisted that she did. He only wished that he could help her. Harry never mentioned anything to him about having any attraction to Ginny. But then again, if he did, surely Harry thought that it would be stupid of him to let the girl's brother know about it. Ron let out a sigh and continued to finish the potatoes. He secretly hoped that the rest of the summer would be more bearable than the last one they had.  
  
Harry finished all his chores and went into the kitchen to grab a snack. He had not told the Dursleys that he was leaving but he knew that they would probably be so relieved that he was. But he also knew that they were not too keen of having any of his people at their house.  
  
Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks will be accompanying Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when they come to pick him up to take him to the Burrow. He frowned at the thought of having to wait longer on seeing Ginny again. He was still confused about his feelings towards her but he knew that they were true and he intended to let her know before it was too late.  
  
"Uh, Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia?" he called out hesitantly. They did not look at him at all but he knew that they had heard him. "Well, Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to be coming for me in a couple of hours."  
  
That did it.  
  
"What!?" Uncle Vernon bellowed, the veins on his neck looking like they were going to burst at any given moment. "You mean those freaky people are coming here again?!"  
  
"They are not freaky people," Harry said through gritted teeth. "They are my friends. And yes they are coming. To pick me up."  
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked at each other with wide eyes. They could do without seeing those people ever again. They both looked at Harry with utmost contempt.  
  
"Fine," Aunt Petunia hissed. "Just as long as they will not have to step foot in this house."  
  
"Fine," Harry said and left the kitchen and headed upstairs to finish packing his trunk and get Hedwig ready.  
  
Harry was sitting at the top of the stairs waiting for Lupin, Tonks and the Weasleys to arrive. He had hurriedly finished packing and getting Hedwig and her cage ready. Packing his stuff was a small feat for he did not have much stuff to pack to begin with. Just his hand-me-down clothes from Dudley, that was like ten sizes too big, some books, and his Firebolt.  
  
He was about to complain about how time was going by so slow when the doorbell rang. Harry suddenly got up and took the stairs three steps at a time barely keeping himself from falling on his face when he reached the landing. He pulled open the door and smiled broadly when he saw Lupin on the side.  
  
"Hi!" he exclaimed. Then he looked over Lupin's shoulder and saw Tonks, Mr., and Mrs. Weasley. He smiled at them as well and waved.  
  
"Are you all set to go Harry?" Lupin asked smiling at the young man's enthusiastic welcome. His hair had turned grayer over the last few weeks, and his face seemed to have thinned too. His eyes, though happy, seemed sorrowful.  
  
"Yes!" Harry nearly shouted. He clamped a hand on his mouth and stifled a laugh. The four adults all looked at each other wide eyed and chuckling.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tonks prodded her hair purple again, with yellow tips and she was wearing thick black liner on her eyes, and was wearing tight pants with the legs tucked in a pair of white boots with a silver tip. She was also wearing a white top that hung over on one shoulder. Her hair was spiked up and she was wearing different earrings and a bunch of bracelets on her arms. Harry just shook his head.  
  
"That's Tonks for yah," he thought to himself. He nodded to the visitors and told them to wait for him right there. When they gave him weird questioning looks, he let out a sigh and turned his head towards the living room of the house. The adults all nodded their heads understanding. Mrs. Weasley had a scowl on her face. Mr. Weasley patted her shoulder and shook his head on her as telling her to cool it.  
  
Harry sprinted back upstairs into his room. He went to the table where Hedwig was waiting in her cage first.  
  
"We're outta here, Hedwig," he told his snowy white owl cheerily. She hooted at him softly letting him know that she understood. Then Harry hurried to his bed, grabbed the handle of his Firebolt, and tucked it under the same arm that was holding Hedwig's cage. At last, with his free hand, he grabbed one end of his trunk and dragged it out of the room.  
  
The trunk made a loud thudding noise as Harry descended the stairs making the Dursleys look towards the stairway with sour faces. Harry did not care. He was leaving and that all that mattered. Lupin, Tonks, and the Weasleys were all chuckling when Harry reached them again. Lupin grabbed his trunk, while Tonks grabbed Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Well, I'm off!" Harry called to his family as he stepped out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Harry and his entourage arrived at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione met him at the door. She had arrived just moments before by floo powder and will be staying for the remainder of the holidays also. Harry smiled as he saw his two best friends come up to meet him with happy, welcoming smiles. Besides Hogwarts, the Burrow was the only place where he actually felt that he belonged.  
  
"Hi yah mate! How are yah?" Ron greeted him extending his hand for a shake. Harry took it and smiled.  
  
"Better now thanks!" he said actually feeling it.  
  
"Harry! How are you?" Hermione asked him, giving him a quick hug. He blushed a little, but returned the hug, throwing a sideways glance at Ron, who just shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I'm great Hermione," Harry assured her. Ron and Hermione helped take Harry's stuff into the house, followed by Lupin, Tonks and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that Lupin and Tonks stay over for dinner, and they gladly accepted.  
  
When they entered the house, Harry thought his heart was going to stop beating when he saw Ginny standing by the squashy armchair by the fireplace. She had been standing there waiting for them to come in. She felt her stomach gave a lurch when she saw Harry enter. She had held onto the back of the chair to steady herself, for her knees started to buckle.  
  
"Hi Ginny," Harry said as steady and calm as he could not taking his eyes off her. He wanted so much to go up to her and hug her, but refrained himself as to not embarrass her.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she greeted back, trying hard not to choke on the mere words. For a moment, they just looked at each other, not saying anything, very oblivious to the stares that everyone was giving them.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had put a hand on her chest and her eyes were wet with tears. She had always known that Ginny had a crush on Harry, and secretly hoped that he would return the affection. And from witnessing the looks the two were giving each other, it seemed that maybe he finally was.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and grinned broadly. Hermione smiled back and had to put a hand on her mouth to keep from squealing. They were both happy for what they were seeing. Now, it was just the matter of Harry and Ginny telling each other how they felt about each other.  
  
Lupin and Tonks also looked at each other and smiled. Teenage love was such an adorable feeling. And seeing these two young people who had shared and endured so much together falling in love was nothing short of a blessing. But they also knew that Harry would have to be the one to make the first move. And they hoped that telling Ginny about his true feelings for her would be an easy task for him. After all, he had faced far worse events in the last five years of his life. Facing an enemy was one thing though. Telling someone you love them with your whole being was something more.  
  
Everyone was taken out of their reveries when Hedwig let out a hoot from her cage. She wanted to be let out. Both Ginny and Harry blushed as they finally realized that they were being watched.  
  
"Uh...I'm going to take Hedwig out," Harry said meekly, not looking at anyone. And before anybody could say anything, he walked back outside, carrying Hedwig and her cage.  
  
"You reckon he's ever going to tell her?" Ron whispered to Hermione nodding towards Ginny who had sat down in the chair looking out the window, watching Harry as he walked to the middle of the garden with Hedwig perched on his arm.  
  
"He better! He'll be stupid if he didn't!" Hermione whispered back also looking at Ginny watching Harry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
During dinner, whether it was intentional or not, Harry and Ginny ended up sitting next to each other. Ginny was shaking all over was having a hard time keeping her hands steady as she ate. The same went for Harry. Ron and Hermione were trying their best not to laugh and pretend that they did not notice. But in fact, everyone around the table noticed, but all knew better to say anything. Even Fred and George, who both have a remark for anything. Well, they also knew that if they tried to embarrass their sister, she would get back at them ten fold. So they thought better of it.  
  
Everyone tried to make some kind of conversation during dinner, to try to avert the awkward silence between Harry and Ginny.  
  
"So Ginny? Are you going to try out for the team this year?" Ron asked thickly, for his mouth was full. Ginny looked at him disgustedly and shook her head.  
  
"Uh...maybe," she said looking at her plate again. She tried to put a piece of meat in her mouth, but her hand was shaking so bad that she dropped her fork on the plate. "Oy."  
  
Harry turned to look at her quickly and smiled. He wanted so much to talk to her but afraid of how lame he was going to sound like, being that he was so nervous as it is just sitting next to her. But he loved that. He could smell her hair. It smelled of strawberries and cream. Then suddenly he realized something. Her hair had always smelled like that. He mentally kicked himself for not paying closer attention. He could also smell a hint of vanilla coming from her.  
  
"Must be her perfume!" he thought to himself, smiling a little.  
  
"What are you smiling about, Harry?" Fred asked teasingly. Harry blushed a bright shade of red that caused a chorus of snickers from everyone at the table, except for Ginny. She looked at him shyly, but turned away quickly.  
  
"Uh, nothing," Harry said as he stuffed some more food in his mouth. Fred and George looked at each other and raised they raised their eyebrows.  
  
"We're going to have to do something about him," Fred whispered to George who chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, for Ginny's sake," he whispered back. The twins were also aware of their sister's infatuation with Harry and were glad that it was for someone that they knew would do her right.  
  
And true to their word, as soon as dinner was over, and the table was cleared out, the twins asked if anybody wanted to play a quick game of Quidditch. Of course, having been isolated from the wizarding world for a month, Harry enthusiastically said yes. Everyone else followed suit, except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. But everyone was more surprised that Hermione had said that she would play also.  
  
"Are you sure about this Hermione?" Ron asked her worriedly. "You have never been too fond of flying."  
  
"I'm positive, Ron," Hermione told him giving him a smile. Ron thought that his knees were going to gave way and make him fall down. But he managed to steady himself. He smiled back at her, trying hard to refrain from grabbing her into his arms.  
  
"Well, Tonks and I can be the Keepers," Lupin said, trying to keep himself from laughing. Love was in the air and he could not be happier for the young wizards and witches. But he wished that they would all soon just come out and tell each other how they felt. Everyone else around them knew about their feelings, but all had made silent decisions to let the young ones deal with them on their own.  
  
"Okay then," Fred said grabbing his bat and broom. "George and I will be Beaters, naturally, for opposing sides. Harry and Ginny could play against each other as Chasers along with Hermione and Ron. But when the time comes, you and Ginny can also be the Seekers for your teams."  
  
He said that last bit with a wink to Harry that made him blush. He knew that Ginny was a pretty good player. But the thought of flying next to her in a friendly competition was just too much. He would not know how to control himself.  
  
"Oh stop being ridiculous!" he scolded himself. "It's just Ginny!"  
  
But he knew that he was only fooling himself. He looked over to where she was at and noticed that she was looking at him as well. But when she saw him look at her, she turned away quickly and started talking to Ron, as they were going to team up together. Hermione was teaming up with Harry.  
  
"Everyone ready?" George called out. When everyone had nodded their heads and walked over to the middle of their makeshift pitch, he turned to his father.  
  
"Dad! Could you please let the balls out?"  
  
"Sure thing!" Mr. Weasley said, jogging towards the chest of balls.  
  
Everyone kicked off the ground and assumed their positions. Harry found himself facing Ginny. They looked at each other in the eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to prove to this guy that I'm not just Ron's little sister!" Ginny thought to herself. "Quidditch seems like the only way to get to his heart."  
  
"Now Dad!" George called out. Everyone looked down and waited for the Quaffle to be let out. Harry and Ginny looked at each other again and nodded. How was this game going to play out?  
  
Mr. Weasley let the Bludgers go up first. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all had to jerk their heads backwards for the balls shot up straight at them, before separating and 'disappearing.' Then the Golden Snitch was released, flying in front of Harry and Ginny and circling their heads once before disappearing itself. Then, Mr. Weasley tossed the Quaffle up as hard as he could. Once it passed in between Harry and Ginny, they both raced up to catch it.  
  
They were neck and neck but Ginny managed to grab hold of it first. Then with a quick pull to the right, she headed out towards the goal posts where Tonks was waiting. Harry was right behind her, and so was Hermione. Ron flew towards her side.  
  
"Ginny! I'm open!" he called out to her. She looked to her right, and nodded at her brother. She threw the ball towards him but it was intercepted by Hermione, who suddenly pulled the handle of her broomstick upwards. Then she quickly headed towards the opposite direction to try to score a goal. Harry quickly turned his broom to follow her, with Ginny and Ron hot on their tails.  
  
"Hermione! Over here!" he called out to her. Hermione passed him the ball and he zoomed towards the posts. Lupin was waiting and was hovering in front of the goal, ready to shift positions if need be.  
  
Harry was sure that he could make a score. When he was close enough, he hoisted the ball above his head. When he was about to throw it, it was knocked out of his hand. He looked backwards and saw Ginny speeding away with the Quaffle tucked under her arm. He shook his head and smiled, but turned his broomstick hurriedly to catch up to her.  
  
Then, Ginny did something very unexpected. When she was about a couple of yards away from Tonks, she tossed the ball above her head, then zoomed upwards after it and kicked it towards the post...scoring a goal as the Quaffle shot past Tonks' outstretched hands.  
  
George, Ron and Lupin all let out some cheers for Ginny, who was beaming proudly. Harry was stunned but was very proud of her too. He couldn't believe that she had done that to score!  
  
When everyone had flew up to Ginny to congratulate her, Harry hung back. He wanted to go up to her to hug her, hold her in his arms and tell her how great she was, but he couldn't find the courage. He didn't want to alienate her by doing so. But he finally flew up to her and praised her.  
  
"Hey Ginny! Great move!" he called out to her from behind Ron. Ginny looked up and smiled at him, but blushed. She couldn't believe how much those eyes on her get her heart to do flip-flops.  
  
Harry was looking at her lovingly, but hoped that no one else noticed it. But, they did. Everyone could tell the strong feelings coming from him and Ginny, and were all anxious for them to let each other know about them.  
  
"Well, okay then," Fred said clearing his throat loudly. "That's 10-0, Ginny's team. Harry, I can't believe that you let her get away with that!"  
  
Harry blushed a shade of red and turned his broom around to fly towards the middle of the field again. Ginny threw Fred a piercing glare that made him shut up. Everyone else stifled their laughs, as they all followed Harry towards.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, were both down on the ground watching and smiling.  
  
"She really does care for him you know?" she said to her husband, sniffing and wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"I know she does, Molly," Mr. Weasley replied. "And I think he does too. Just gotta let him be the one to make the first move."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded her head and hoped that it would be soon.  
  
Once again, Mr. Weasley tossed the Quaffle hard up to the air. This time though, Harry caught it first then zoomed towards the goal posts. Since his broom was faster than everyone else's, he used that to his advantage and was up ahead of everyone. He turned to look back to see if Hermione was close to him. She had flown towards his left side near the lower goal hoop. Harry nudged his broom down a bit and flew in towards her, tossing her the ball.  
  
Hermione caught it and circled the hoops once before throwing the ball through the right lower hoop, shocking everyone including herself. Harry let out a whoop and flew to her and gave her a hug. Hermione in all her excitement hugged back laughing and squealing for scoring.  
  
"That was great Hermione!" Ron called out as he flew towards them. Harry let Hermione go and flew a bit out of the way to give Ron some room.  
  
He smiled when they exchanged hugs and stared in each other's eyes for a moment when they pulled away before everyone else came flying in to congratulate Hermione.  
  
Ginny was the last one to approach her and she gave Harry a small smile that made his heart do a flip in his chest.  
  
"Why am I suddenly so smitten by her?!" he asked himself. Though as confused as he was about his feelings, he was certain of one thing. He liked those feelings. The feelings of wanting to be with Ginny and holding her in his arms and kissing her full lips.  
  
He thought he felt like that when he was with Cho Chang. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that what he felt for her was not as strong or true as what he was feeling for Ginny.  
  
He watched as Ginny gave Hermione a congratulatory hug and the girls talking excitedly about their feats. A smile crept to his face as he looked at Ginny's face that seemed to be shining from happiness. He was so focused on watching her that he jumped when he heard someone talking next to him.  
  
"Looks like we got our work cut out for us this year for the tryouts, don't we?" It was Ron. He was looking at him with a mischievous smile on his face. Harry blushed. Although he tried his best to keep himself collected, he knew that Ron caught him staring at his sister.  
  
"Er, yeah. I suppose we do," he said. He couldn't keep himself from looking. He wanted to turn away, but hearing Ginny's laughter was just a beautiful noise that he couldn't get enough of.  
  
"So, you think that Ginny's got a pretty good chance of getting into the team?" Ron asked slyly. He knew that Harry was looking at her, but tried not to let Harry on that he knew. When Harry didn't answer him, he was convinced that his best friend has a crush on his sister. He smiled happily to himself.  
  
"Ginny would be so happy to know this!" Ron thought to himself. "Now to get Harry to open up would be the tricky part!"  
  
Everyone gathered back up to the middle to start another round. This time however, it was Ron that caught the Quaffle and headed towards Tonks, with Hermione hot on his tail. He looked around for Ginny but couldn't find her. When he looked down, he gasped. He brought his broom to a halt and watched what was transpiring right below everyone.  
  
Everyone else had stopped and watched, all with their mouths dropped down, eyes wide and all anxious for the turn out.  
  
Harry and Ginny were both neck and neck as they raced side by side after a small glittering object...the Golden Snitch.  
  
Harry was the first to see the little golden ball with wings and set off after it right away. Ginny had seen his sudden movement from the corner of her eyes and followed suit. Why else would he go the other direction from Ron?  
  
Ginny's old broom was no match for Harry's Firebolt, but she managed to keep up with him. They both had determined looks on their faces as both want to catch the Snitch.  
  
The Snitch was flying in all sorts of directions making the two Seekers fly harder, stronger and faster than they would have to.  
  
Ginny managed to match all of Harry's maneuvers and although he was competing against her, he was really impressed with her.  
  
The Snitch suddenly shot upwards and Ginny and Harry both pulled their brooms up and followed it. They were both within arms' reach of the Snitch and looked at each other with narrowed eyes as if telling each other that the other was going to catch it first.  
  
Then unexpectedly, the Snitch dove straight down. Harry immediately followed it, Ginny hot on his tail. He was a head ahead of her but she pushed her broom to fly faster to catch up. Harry turned to look back at her when his eyes became wide and his face paled. 


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you to all that reviewed. I'm so glad that you liked the story. Here's the next installment.

**~*~*~**

"Ginny move out of the way!" he screamed at her. She looked up at him puzzled and was about to ask him what he was on about when she felt a hard smash on her back and she was falling ten stories high to the ground. She wanted to scream, but the pain on her back was immensely making her lose consciousness as her vision started to get blurry.   
  
"Ginny!" Harry cried out. And without a moments hesitation, he pushed his broom down and was flying towards Ginny, the Golden Snitch suddenly forgotten.   
  
Everyone who witnessed what happened had all seemed to had been frozen on the spot, all not believing what had just happened.   
  
"Ginny!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both cried from the ground, running towards the field.   
  
Harry willed his broom to go faster to catch Ginny, who had suddenly gone limp. She looked like a leaf floating in the wind, although falling faster.   
  
"Ginny! I'm coming!" he called out to her. Whether she heard him or not was not known. She was almost to the ground. Moreover, Harry's heart was beating so fast, he felt that it was going to rip right through his chest. Will he catch her in time?

Lupin and Tonks both rushed towards the falling, limp body of Ginny. She was almost to the ground and everyone was panicking. They both looked up and saw Harry zoom straight towards her with one arm out.   
  
Mrs. Weasley screamed as Ginny came falling closer to the ground. She was about a story away from the ground when Harry scooped her up with his arm and flew upwards to keep from crashing. He had a firm grasp on his broom handle and was trying to keep his balance on it while holding onto Ginny.   
  
Lupin and Tonks had reached them and helped him with her. Lupin noticed that Harry had a look of deep worry and fear on his face. His eyes were also glazed as they filled up with tears.   
  
Harry didn't want to let her go. Lupin took Ginny from him almost forcefully. Harry just watched as Lupin turned and flew down to the ground with Ginny cradled in his arms. Then Lupin carried her towards the house followed by everyone. Except for Harry.   
  
He stayed in the gardens and just watched as everyone rushed inside to make sure that Ginny was okay. He felt the tears flow down his cheeks but he didn't care. He was dead scared that he wasn't going to reach her in time. He barely caught her. And he was mad at himself for not reacting sooner.   
  
"If only I'd just flown after her right away!" he scolded himself throwing his broom to the ground. Then he fell on his knees and hung his head down. He took his glasses off and wiped his tears off his face, letting out a quivering sigh as he looked up to the now very dark, but starry sky.   
  
He wanted so much to go in the house and see if she was okay. But he didn't trust himself to not go up to her and hold her in his arms. He didn't want give her up to Lupin but he couldn't hold onto her. Her face was pale and she had lost consciousness. She was so limp that he thought he was going to drop her. He never wanted to see her like that again.   
  
"I finally get her in my arms but it was all because of a stupid game!" he said in the wind, punching the ground hard. "And because of a damned Bludger!"   
  
"Harry?"   
  
He suddenly got on his feet and turned around. He felt his face get hot as he saw Ron and Hermione both looking at him solemnly.   
  
"Er...hi," he said shyly. He put his glasses back on and then his hands in his pockets and tried to act as nonchalant as possible. "Uh...h- how's Ginny?"   
  
Ron let out a sigh and looked up to the sky before answering him.   
  
"She's okay. Got a really bad bruise on her back, though," he said, his head still tilted backwards.   
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief when he heard that. Nevertheless, he still felt as though he was responsible for Ginny getting hurt in the first place. He took their friendly little match seriously and he knew that she wanted to prove to him that she was just as good as he was.   
  
"The question now is Harry," Hermione said softly. "Are _you _okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay Hermione. Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked turning away so they couldn't see his eyes. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and shook their heads.   
  
"Harry, I know you got feelings for Ginny," Ron told him. Harry's head jerked towards him in surprise, his eyes, though as red as they were from crying, were wide.   
  
"Actually, we _all_ do Harry," Hermione added softly, looking at him with her eyes getting misty as well. "Why _haven't_ you told Ginny yet?"   
  
"Are you crazy, Mione?!" Harry scoffed. "I barely ever said anything to her all these years! And to just suddenly come out and tell her that I love her would just seem surreal don't you think?!"   
  
Ron and Hermione both gasped. Harry took a step back. None of them could believe all that was said. Harry didn't mean for them to hear that. Ron and Hermione knew that he had feelings for Ginny, but they didn't know that it was that deep.   
  
"I- I-..." Harry stammered. He was trying to cover up what he just said. But he knew that there was no taking it back. He looked at Ron to see what he thought about it.   
  
"Harry, how come you've never said anything?" Ron asked confused. "I mean, _why_ haven't you?"   
  
"Ron, she's your _sister_. I saw how you reacted with her when you found out that she was going out with Michael Corner last year! Do you think that I fancy getting beaten to a pulp by you?!" Harry blurted out.   
  
To his surprise, both Ron and Hermione burst out into laughter. Harry looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow as if they've both completely just done and gone lost their minds.   
  
"And what, in Merlin's name, is so funny?!" he asked them quite irritated. He was really worried about letting his feelings known and his two best friends were both laughing at him.   
  
Ron and Hermione quieted down but were still stifled some snickers. Then they both looked at each other and nodded, getting serious.   
  
"Harry, there's no one that I would rather see my sister be with than _you!" Ron said to him with a straight face, and a serious tone. Hermione nodded her head vigorously smiling.   
  
Harry was taken aback by this. It was something that he wasn't expecting at all. Now that he knew, he smiled gratefully at Ron and nodded his head slightly. He's relieved that Ron was okay about it, although embarrassed that everyone knew. He wondered if Ginny knew.   
  
"Harry, _when_ are you going to tell her?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms on her chest. Ron looked at him anxiously also. Harry sighed and looked towards the house again._

Ginny was bedridden for the next week. Her back was swollen and bruised that she had to sleep on her stomach. She had to get her meals sent up to her room and she couldn't get downstairs for it hurt her so bad to move. Harry had taken it upon himself to help make her as comfortable as possible. Although he had spent all that time with her, he still couldn't find the courage to tell her what he felt. But he was sure that his feelings were getting stronger everyday.   
  
Ginny, was happy that Harry was doing everything he can to make things easy for her. But she also knew that deep down, Harry blamed himself for what had happened to her. Like he blamed _everything bad that happened on himself. She wished that he wouldn't but it was hard to convince him otherwise.   
  
When at last, the swelling had gone down, and Ginny was able to move around less painstakingly, Harry was the one that helped her downstairs. Everytime that Ginny felt his warm touch on her skin; she felt her heart go haywire. He was holding her close to him as they descended the stairs, and she could smell the sweet musk smell of his cologne. His arms had gotten broader and more muscular from all the years of playing Quidditch. His hold on her was strong and firm, yet soft and gentle.   
  
Everyone in the house had seen the closeness that Harry and Ginny shared but knew that neither had expressed any feelings for the other. Although that it was obvious how their feelings showed, they both pretended that there was nothing between them.   
  
"They're both stubborn and pigheaded," Mrs. Weasley groaned exasperatedly as everyone watched Harry helped Ginny walk around the gardens from the kitchen window. "Just look how gentle he is with her!"   
  
"Yes Molly, we can see that," Mr. Weasley sighed. "But we can't make them tell each other anything. They have to do it themselves."   
  
Molly let out a defeated sigh for her husband was right. It was up to Harry and Ginny to tell each other their feelings, not anyone else's. She looked out the window again and shook her head. Then she turned to Ron and Hermione.   
  
"At least _you_ two are not as stubborn as they are," she said to them teasingly. Ron and Hermione both blushed when the twins and Mr. Weasley laughed. They had just recently revealed their feelings for one another. This was also not a surprise to everyone.   
  
Ron was holding Hermione's hand under the table. They looked at each other, smiled, and looked out the window again. They both broke into grins when they saw Harry helping Ginny onto his Firebolt. They were both on it..._together_._

Harry kicked off the ground gently, holding Ginny close to him, one arm around her waist, holding her protectively. His other hand was holding on to the broom handle. Ginny had leaned back and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. She closed her eyes as they ascended to the sky and felt the soft wind blowing on her face. Her hair was billowing gently against Harry's face and he smiled as he took in a breath, her scent fulfilling his senses.   
  
He loved the way she felt in his arm, nestled against his body. But why can't he find an ounce of courage to tell her how he felt about her? He blamed it on his ignorance of her existence all the past years. He wanted so much to tell her, but he didn't want to scare her away.   
  
Ginny felt like she was on top of the world. Flying in the air, situated in the arms of the only boy she loved, it was sheer heaven for her. She felt safe and secure while he was holding her and she didn't want that feeling to end. She was grateful for the way he took care of her this past week. She thought she saw something in him that might have indicated that he felt something for her, but took it as nothing but brotherly love for her and his guilty conscience because she got hurt. How she wished she could get him to see her as more than Ron's little sister!   
  
"You feel alright Ginny?" Harry whispered in her ear, his mouth so close that his lips brushed her cheek. She felt a tingling sensation throughout her body. She shifted her body a little bit before turning her face to look at him.   
  
Harry pulled the broom to a halt and they were hovering just above the hill over looking the plains not far from the Burrow. He looked Ginny in the eyes lovingly, so deep that he thought that he could swim in them.   
  
"Never been better Harry," Ginny said, her voice barely above a whisper. She was immersed in his emerald green eyes. Those eyes that were always sorrowful, but sent shockwaves through her body everytime she looked at them.   
  
They just hovered there looking at each other's eyes. Harry had let go of the broom handle. Then he caressed Ginny's cheek with the back of his hand. Ginny closed her eyes as she felt his touch. When she opened them, Harry's face was so close to hers, that if she moved, she was certain she would fall.   
  
Then without any words, Harry had leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She was shocked at first, but found herself kissing him back, putting a hand on his cheek. Harry had hugged her waist tighter and moved his hand through her hair as they shared their first passionate kiss. When they pulled away from it, Harry leaned his forehead on hers, a smile on his lips.   
  
"Ginny," he said breathlessly. Then he straightened up. Ginny looked at him anxiously, her eyes almost misty.   
  
"Yes, Harry?"

"Hey guys!" someone called from below them. Harry and Ginny both jerked their heads down to see who it was. And both uttered groans as they watched Fred and George climb up the hill.   
  
Ginny made a mental note to hex the twins later. She looked at Harry again and waited anxiously for what he was about to tell her before they were so rudely interrupted.   
  
Harry looked into her eyes with much regret. The time that he actually thought that he'd found the courage to tell Ginny how he felt, had been stolen. He couldn't tell her now. Not with Fred and George below them calling them over and over.   
  
"Oy Harry! Ginny!" Fred called out, looking up at them.   
  
"Mum wants you guys to come in for dinner!" George hollered. Then he looked at his twin. "You reckon we came at a bad time?"   
  
When Harry and Ginny both looked down at them with visible scowls, Fred nodded his head.   
  
"Yes, George," he said gulping. "I reckon we did."   
  
"Oh man!" George said starting down the hill. Fred looked up again and waved at Harry and Ginny.   
  
"Er, we'll tell Mum that you'll be along then," he said before he too ran down the hill hurriedly, following his brother back to the house.   
  
"Well, I guess we should head back," Harry said, obvious disappointment in his voice.   
  
Ginny felt her heart drop but forced a smile on her face.   
  
"I am kinda hungry," she lied looking away. She was disappointed too. She thought that maybe Harry was going to tell her how he felt about her. Especially after that kiss.   
  
"Right. Well, then, hang on tight," Harry said to her kissing her gently on the cheek.   
  
He tugged on the broom handle to turn it around. Then, tightening his hold on Ginny, nudged the broom forward back to the house. They flew back in silence, both not wanting to bring up the kiss, although it was embedded in both their minds. Unbeknownst to each other, they were smiling at the same thought.   
  
Harry brought the broom down gently and helped Ginny off before climbing off the slightly hovering broom. He held her hand and looked in her eyes again, sorry that he lost his nerve.   
  
Ginny was about to say something to him when Ron and Hermione both came out of the house running towards them.   
  
"Ginny!" Ron called out. His face got a look of worry. He gave Harry an apologetic glance, which confused Harry.   
  
"What is it, Ron?" Ginny asked, bewildered.   
  
"Ginny, er...you got a visitor," Ron said hesitantly.   
  
She was taken aback. Who would be _visiting her? Sure she had friends from school. But no one ever visited her at home.   
  
She looked at Harry questioningly, who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Then she turned back to Ron and Hermione.   
  
"Well, who is it then?"   
  
Ron looked at Hermione as if asking her to tell Ginny who it was. Hermione sighed before turning back to Ginny.   
  
"Well, uh, it's...," Hermione said, also not wanting to be the one to say it.   
  
"Who?" Ginny asked getting impatient._

**~*~*~**

Hope you all liked that bit. I'll post more soon. Please review.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! They mean a great deal to me that you like the story well enough to keep reading and anticipate the next chapters! Well, here's the next bit. And I hope it solves the 'cliffy' that everyone said I left *winks*. Once again, Thank You.

**~*~*~**

"Hi yah Ginny!"

Ginny looked towards the house and her mouth dropped when she saw Seamus Finnegan walking towards her with a big smile on his face. She then turned to look at Harry awkwardly and noticed a scowl on his face. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Seamus. They did not have the best of times last term and it was obvious that Harry still felt some resentment about that. Ron and Hermione threw worried glances at each other, and then back at Seamus, Ginny, and Harry.

"Uh, hi, Seamus," Ginny greeted perplexed. She wondered why he was there in the first place. She hardly ever talked to him, or any of the older students, so his presence there at that moment was a complete surprise.

Seamus, still smiling, gave her a hug that surprised everyone. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and noticed that his face was set as if trying to control showing his anger rising.

Ginny hugged Seamus back awkwardly making her more confused about his behavior. What was he doing there in the first place?

"Fancy going for a walk with me, Ginny?" Seamus asked when he pulled away, smiling charmingly at him. Harry reached his boiling point.

"She can't be walking too much Finnegan," he answered for her scathingly. He had a look of fury in his eyes that stunned Seamus. "She got hurt and still not quite recuperated and she needs to rest."

Ginny was squealing internally when she heard Harry. 

"_He sounded jealous!_" she thought hopefully to herself.

Seamus looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"I asked _her_, Potter," he said through gritted teeth. The two boys looked at each other hatefully as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny watched and listened to the confrontation.

"Right," Ron said nervously. "Uh, Seamus? What brings you here anyway?"

He was obviously trying to break the tension. Hermione caught onto to what Ron was doing and followed suit.

"But it's good to see you again, though," she said looking at Harry warily. She hoped that they wouldn't end up fighting again.

"Er…um, I am a bit tired Seamus," Ginny said finally. She threw Harry a quick glance. "Maybe some other time, okay?"

Seamus looked at her disappointed but nodded.

"Oh okay," he said sighing. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were hurt. Otherwise I would've come by sooner."

Harry tried his best to not lunge at Seamus, but was grateful that Ginny declined his invitation. He quickly turned his attention to Ginny and put a hand on her elbow.

"Ginny, you really need to get your rest," he said to her gently, looking at her concerned. "Let's go have supper and I'll help you up to your room."

Seamus threw another hateful glare at Harry. He finally realized that maybe he was jealous and made a mental note of it.

"_Well, Potter. We'll see who gets the girl_," he thought to himself smiling inwardly.

"Well, I guess I'll come back by another time then," he said turning back to Ginny. He gave her another hug before turning to leave. Harry was just livid but was glad that he left.

Ginny, on the other hand, was confused.

Dinner was very quiet that night. The call from Seamus to Ginny had most undoubtedly caused puzzlement and apprehension to everyone. No one dared to say anything about it for fear that Harry might blow up. Ron and Hermione, who both witnessed the exchange of _pleasantries between Harry and Seamus, looked at Harry circumspectly. They knew that Harry did not welcome the unforeseen visit. Ginny, however, was both shocked and puzzled by it. She kept playing the scene in her head. She thought that Harry had sounded jealous but did not want to hold onto that thought, fearing that it was only her imagination playing cruel tricks on her._

Harry tried to look as if he wasn't bothered by what had happened, but everyone was watching how he kept looking at Ginny with question. Thoughts in his heads were driving him insane. He was concerned that Ginny might have thought that Seamus' visit, though unexpected, very flattering. He was playing with his food more than he was eating it. Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw her husband look at her and shook his head no. She sighed and went back to her dinner. Fred and George looked back and forth between Harry and Ginny and were thinking about when they were up in the air on Harry's Firebolt. They looked at each other and smiled wickedly. They had wanted to tell everyone what they saw but Seamus' arrival stalled that moment. 

When Ginny had announced that she was ready to go to bed, Harry immediately got up and took her hand. He had been doing this since she got hurt, but everytime Mrs. Weasley wanted to cry from happiness. She had seen how gentle Harry had been with Ginny, and knew that Ginny was grateful. However, she also knew that it was tearing her daughter apart. Harry still had not said anything to Ginny about his feelings, and she, along with everyone else, were anxious for him to finally open up.

Everyone watched cautiously as Harry helped Ginny up the stairs. Hermione was smiling broadly. She had noticed how Harry had seemed to hold Ginny closer to him this time. She looked at Ron, who winked at her. Apparently, he had seen it too. When they had disappeared around the corner of the stairs, everyone looked at each other and let out sighs. Both of frustration and disappointment.

"I wished he'd stop being so darned obstinate and just tell Ginny!" Hermione blurted out, putting her fork down a bit aggressively than she had intended.

"I know, Hermione," Ron sighed. He reached for her hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. "But he has to be the one to do it. We can't make him."

"Well, maybe he already has," Fred said thoughtfully. Everyone looked at him with open mouths.

"What do you mean, Fred?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously.

"Well Mum, when we went to get them earlier? Well, we noticed that they were very close to each other," he answered with a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

"_Very_ close!" George interjected, raising his eyebrows up and down grinning.

Everyone smiled and tried not to let out their excitements as to not let Harry nor Ginny know that they were talking about them.

"But," Hermione said, her eyebrows furrowing. "How come he didn't just tell Seamus earlier that Ginny's his girlfriend?" 

"Oy! I didn't think about that!" Fred exclaimed, slapping himself on the forehead. 

"Well, maybe he was about to when we, er…interrupted them," George said dropping his head in his hands.

"Bugger!" Ron groaned slamming his fist on the table. "Curse that Finnegan for coming!"

"Ron, it's not his fault!" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"Nooo! But I just know that he's going to do something!" Ron said defensively. "Didn't you hear how he was talking to Harry?!"

"Well, maybe that's the boost that Harry needs to make his move!" Hermione blurted out elatedly. "I mean, if Seamus was here to call on Ginny, then Harry has i_no/i choice but to make sure that Ginny finally knows his true feelings for her!"_

Everyone nodded their heads in concurrence and hoped that that would be what would come about soon.

Harry had waited in Ginny's room while she changed into her pajamas in the bathroom. He took the time to look around while he did. She had many teddy bears in her room. In addition, she kept it clean, unlike Ron, who was a bit of a slob. He was looking at the bedside table and noticed that the drawer was ajar with something sticking slightly out of it. He was about to reach for it when he heard the knob on the door turn. He stopped himself and looked at the doorway as Ginny walked in. He smiled at her warmly.

Ginny walked over to her bed, tucking her hair behind her ear. Harry had been tucking her in to bed over the past week and she was getting a bit fond of it. But the kissed their shared earlier was still fresh on her mind. Moreover, she was still wondering about what Harry was about to tell her. She pulled the covers out on the bed and climbed in. Harry bent over and pulled them on her as she laid down and then sat on the bed next to her.

"Harry?" 

"Yeah?" Harry was looking at her affectionately, trying to control himself from kissing her again.

"You were going to tell me something earlier," Ginny answered shifting her eyes a bit. "What was it?"

"Er…nothing. Just don't worry about it right now," he said blushing. Then he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Get some rest Ginny. I know that you've got to be tired."

Ginny just nodded her head and smiled. She was disappointed that Harry wouldn't tell her then, but she hoped that he would soon.

"Goodnight, Harry," she said softly.

"Goodnight, Ginny," Harry said getting up. But before he did, he gave her hand a squeeze. Then he smiled and walked out of the room. Ginny watched as once again, the boy she loved had kept his feelings bottled up, walked out of her room.

Harry closed the door to Ginny's room softly and put his forehead on it. He let out a frustrated as he again realized that he cowered from telling her his feelings. He knew that she had to tell her soon. Especially now that Seamus had come into the picture. The thought of Seamus had put a sour taste in his mouth.

"What if he likes her?" he asked himself. He turned around and leaned his back on the door. "What if he gets to Ginny before I do?"

He put his hands on his head and ran them through his forever-messy hair. He then pushed himself off the door and headed up to the third floor to Ron's room.

"I'll tell her tomorrow," he decided determinedly. "I hope that she'll accept me!"

Ginny laid in her bed staring at the door. She let out a sigh when it closed; leaving her to ponder what was going on in Harry's head. He seemed to be bothered by something, but he once again bottled it up inside, as he usually did. There was something he wanted to tell her, but he did not. She wished that she could break down the walls that Harry had built up around his heart.

That wall seemed to have gone higher ever since Sirius fell behind the Veil. She could understand that he Harry was grieving, but she wanted so much to help him. To let him know that he can use her shoulder to cry on. But she also knew that he was too thick headed for that. And proud.

Since Harry had arrived, Ginny felt her emotions grow stronger, more alive. And when he took care of her when she was incapacitated, it seemed to have not faltered one bit. And she hoped that he was feeling the same way. She thought he was when he kissed her. That kiss though short, was sweet and gentle. Passionate. Something that she wished would happen again.

"_What can I do to make him see that I love him?!_" she thought exasperatedly. "_Why can't he see that!?_"

She fell asleep thinking about the kiss that led to another dream.

_Summer was different that year. For a girl that finally found the one true love of her life, had been swept off her feet. This boy had expressed his feelings for her, letting the whole world in on it. He apologized for not noticing her before and, had promised to make up for all those times. She was in the clouds and no one could bring her down._

_They spent all their waking moments together and gave each other kisses and hugs before parting at night. Leaving her to sleep the most sound sleep every night._

_She awoke the next morning to find herself not in her room anymore. She was somewhere else. Somewhere cold and damp. Somewhere where Harry was nowhere to be found._

_"Where am I?" she had asked out loud, getting up and looking about to see if she recognized her new surroundings. "More importantly, how did I get here?!"_

_She walked over to a door and leaned her ear against it. She could her faint but audible voices on the other side. She gasped at what she heard._

_"Potter will surely come for the girl," said a cold drawly voice. "And when he does, we'll be ready for him. The Dark Lord will have his victory!"_

_"It was stupid of him to fall for a girl," said another voice, gruff this time. "He should know by now that whoever he becomes close to will be the easiest bait to lure him in!"_

_The voices became icy laughter, which made the girl cringe. Then another voice made her jump._

_"Where's the Weasley girl?!"_

Ginny sat upright on her bed covered in sweat and shivering. 

"Harry!"

She jumped out of bed that made her double over in pain momentarily but ignored it. She wanted to make sure that Harry was safe.

_He was walking along an unfamiliar cold, musky, and dark corridor. He did not know how he got there but he was. He had a great sense of foreboding running through his veins that was telling him that his presence there was necessary. Although for what, he did not know. He pulled out his wand and put a hand on the wall, skimming it for any signs of a door or an outlet of some kind. Why was he here?_

_"Lumos!" he whispered holding his wand out. A small flame appeared on the tip of his wand, illuminating the dark hallway. Something inside him was telling him that he had been there before. At least, close to that area. _

_He reached the end of the hallway only to find a staircase in front of it leading down. He took a deep breath and descended the stairs as quietly as he could. He had a bad feeling about this but there was also something that was pushing him to go on._

_When he reached the end of the stairway, he found himself facing a huge and heavy mahogany door, with a brass door handle. He reached out for it and turned it and pushed with all his might. It let out a small but echoing squeak that startled him. He walked into the room only to find another cold and damp hallway ahead of him. He let out a frustrated groan and was about to turn around when he heard a cold shrill voice call out a very familiar name._

_"Where is the Weasley girl?!"_

_Harry stiffened. He shook his head hoping that he had heard wrong but when the voice spoke again, his suspicion was confirmed._

_"The Master has plans for our little damsel!" said the voice cruelly that sent shivers down Harry's spine and made his neck hairs stand on end. "She had helped him before, but this time, she will not escape!"_

Harry woke with a start panting heavily. He clutched his scar that was tingling faintly. Then he remembered his dream.

"Ginny!"

He jumped out of bed and ran out of Ron's bedroom heading to the second floor. He had to stop abruptly on the last step when someone collided with him from the corner, sending him to fall backwards.

"Ow!"

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed when he recognized her voice. He scrambled to his feet to help her up. She had held on to the banister but was on the top stair, her face contorted in pain.

"Oh gosh! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. But before Ginny could answer, he engulfed her in a gentle but tight hug, putting his face in her hair.

Ginny, although in a bit of pain, hugged him back and was in tears when she saw him.

"Oh Harry! I had the most horrible nightmare!" she cried in his shoulder. "I'm so glad that you're alright!"

"Shhh! Ginny, it's okay," he whispered in her ear, running one hand on her back. He was looking at the wall though and was pondering what she had just told him. But surely they could not have had the same dream.

"Let's go get a cup of tea," he said to her pulling away slightly, and forcing a smile on his face. Ginny sniffed and wiped her face before smiling back weakly and nodding her head.

Harry kept his arm around her shoulder as if protecting her. Ginny, happy that Harry was safe, put her head on his shoulder as they climbed down the stairs. Harry got her settled in a chair while he busied himself making a pot of tea.

Ginny was watching his every movement and smiled. 

"Er…what where you doing up, Harry?" she asked finally when it dawned on her that he was there with her. Harry stiffened and looked at her. But he tried to hide his concern and worry by smiling sweetly at her. He walked over and sat down next to her giving her a kiss on the forehead. Ginny closed her eyes as his lips touched her skin. 

"I couldn't sleep Ginny," he lied caressing her cheek and looking her in the eyes. "I had too many things running through my mind."

"Oh?" was all she could say. His touch made her heart beat so fast that she was certain that he could see it beating against her chest. "Er…like what?"

This time, Harry put his hand behind her head and pulled her face close to his, their lips brushing against each other. 

"Like…_you_," he answered his voice barely above a whisper before kissing her gently. Ginny thought her heart was going to burst from happiness. She kissed him back and put her arms around his neck. When they pulled away, they sat there just looking at each other's eyes lovingly.

"Harry? Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?" Ginny asked, her voice breathless from the kiss. She was looking at him deep in his emerald green eyes, that were looking back at her with love. Love that she wished she could claim as hers.   
  
"Ginny, I've got something to tell you," Harry said running his fingers through her hair. He was looking in her light brown eyes so deep that he could see his reflection on them. "I've wanted to tell you for so long but I didn't want to scare you away."   
  
Ginny's heart was suddenly racing, her pulse beating so quickly that she was starting to feel lightheaded.   
  
"W-what is it, Harry?"   
  
"First, I want to apologize to you."   
  
"Apologize?" she asked blinking her eyes. "Whatever for?"   
  
She hoped that he was not going to say sorry for the kisses.   
  
"For not seeing you before," was the reply that she heard. She was taken aback by this but was touched. She felt her eyes brimming with tears again.   
  
"I've wasted too many years, Ginny," Harry continued wiping a stray tear that escaped with his thumb. "Years that I could've spent having you as my girl."   
  
Ginny thought her heart was going to explode. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Harry Potter? Wants _her as __his girl?   
  
"Harry, I-" but she was cut off when Harry put a finger on her lips.   
  
"Shhh. Let me finish," he said smiling warmly at her and kissing the tip of her nose. "Ginny, I'll admit it. I only thought of you as a sister, nothing more. Last year, for some reason, my thoughts changed. And so did my emotions. When I found out that you were going out with Michael, I felt jealous. Angry even. However, I shrugged it off. I thought I was in love with Cho. But when I was with her, I never felt anything like what I feel with you now. And earlier when Finnegan came to call on you, I wanted to beat him to a pulp!"   
  
Ginny let out a small chuckle, and Harry smiled. He loved it when she smiled, laughed, or giggled. It just made her seem more radiant, more beautiful.   
  
"So what are you trying to tell me now, Potter?" she teased smiling coyly. "Are you saying that you fancy your best friend's little sister now?"   
  
"No Ginny. I don't fancy my best friend's little sister at all," he said trying to keep a straight face. Ginny turned a deep shade of red when he said that. She turned away as so he would not see the hurt in her eyes.   
  
But Harry did see. But that was the reaction he was hoping for.   
  
"Ginny," he said softly turning her face towards him by her chin when she would not look at him. "I love you, Virginia Weasley."   
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open and her eyes went as wide as they could go. Harry was trying hard not to laugh at her reaction to this.   
  
"Y-y-ou d-d-do?" Ginny managed to say, tears now falling on her face freely. Harry leaned in again and kissed her on the lips his hands cupping her face. Ginny once again wrapped her arms around his neck with her hands running through his unruly jet-black hair.   
  
When they pulled from the kiss, she hugged him tightly and cried.   
  
"Oh Harry! I love you too!" she said in between sobs. Harry could not keep the tears from flowing at that moment even though he was smiling from ear to ear. He did it. He told the girl he really loved his true feelings for her and she accepted by declaring her love for him. Nothing can dampen the happiness that they were sharing right then._

"Well it's about time you two!"   
  
Harry and Ginny pulled from the embrace and turned towards the stairway. It looked like the whole house was awake. They looked at each other and laughed for they both blushed. Ginny hid her face on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair.   
  
"Well it took you long enough!" Mrs. Weasley said as she approached the new young couple, her hands on her hips. She had a big smile on her lips and her eyes were red, obviously from crying.   
  
"Yeah! We thought we were going to have to go through some drastic measures to get you to say anything to her Harry!" Fred added, clapping Harry on the shoulder as he walked past him and sat on the chair next to him.   
  
Ginny sat upright but stayed in Harry's arms. Now that she was in it, she didn't want to not have them around her again.   
  
"And you lot were _spying_ on us?" she asked irritably but with a smile on her face. A smile that she felt would never be taken off her face again.   
  
"Well, I heard you get out of bed Ginny," Hermione confessed as she sat on the table across from her. I just thought that maybe you needed to use the loo so I didn't get up and fell back to bed."   
  
"Yeah and I heard Harry get up too," Ron said stifling a yawn. "I heard some commotion right outside the bedroom door but when I finally got up, you two had gone down here. That's when I went and woke everyone up!"   
  
"Oh and I suppose that you all found that entertaining now did you?" Harry said chuckling although he could feel the heat from his cheeks burning from embarrassment.   
  
Everyone reassured the couple that they were happy for them, which made Harry and Ginny happier. Especially now that they won't have to hide their feelings for one another anymore. Nobody else went back to bed and so Mrs. Weasley had decided to make a special breakfast to celebrate Harry's and Ginny's new relationship.

_~*~*~_

There you go. No cliffy this time. But you never know in the next ones *winks* Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you all once again for the wonderful reviews! They are truly appreciated! I'm so happy that you are all liking the story! Here's the next installment. Hope that you like this one as well.

**~*~*~**

After Mr. Weasley and the twins had left for work that day, an owl arrived, carrying Hogwarts letters for the young wizards and witches. Hermione and Ron were still the prefects for Gryffindor House, and Harry had made Quidditch team captain, much to his surprise.

"Harry that's wonderful!" Ginny gushed throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Harry blushed but was happy, and so was Ginny. To finally have their feelings for each other out in the open made things like this a lot better to deal with.

"Thanks, Gins!" he said hugging her back and nuzzling her hair. Ginny felt as if nothing could take her down from the clouds. She was floating and it was because she was finally with the one she loved.

"Oh, we got our O.W.L.s results as well!" squealed Hermione. She and Ron both sat on the couch together to read their scores, while Harry sat in the armchair, pulling Ginny on his lap. He handed her his envelope and she pulled out his results. He put his head in his hand while rubbing Ginny's back with the other as he waited for her to read them to him.

"Harry, you passed!" Ginny exclaimed sitting up. Harry's head jerked up and grabbed the parchment from her. "Including _Potions_!"

"That's great Harry!" Hermione called out smiling broadly at her best friend. Everyone knew that Harry passing Potions was a big thing, considering Professor Severus Snape loved Harry about as much as he loved taking the time to read Gilderoy Lockhart's _Magical__ _Me_._

"Yeah well, that only means more torture from him this year!" Harry said rolling his eyes. Ginny chuckled as she kissed his nose and hugged him. Harry hugged her back loving the feeling of having her in his arms like that.

The young couples spent the rest of the day doing chores around the house, including de-gnoming the garden, which as always, was tedious. By the time that they had finished they were covered in grime and dirt and were all muttering about what annoying little blithers the creatures were.

They had gone back to the house to freshen up and helped Mrs. Weasley with supper before the twins and Mr. Weasley arrived. During their preparations an owl arrived at the kitchen window garnering curiosity from everyone. It was a big black barn owl, but with slick, glossy feathers. Its eyes were black with snakelike slits. It was carrying a black envelope with a red bow on it. Harry's name was embossed on the front.

"Who could this be from?" he asked as he untied the letter from the owl. However, before he could pet the owl, it gave out an earsplitting hoot and flew off. When everyone uncovered their ears, they all looked at where the owl was and watched as it disappeared into the darkening sky.

"That was…_odd_," Hermione commented her eyes narrowing. Everyone muttered their agreement and then asked Harry whom the letter was from. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked into the living room holding the envelope in both hands turning it repeatedly. He had never gotten a letter like this, and was a bit skeptical about opening it.

"Aren't you going to see who it's from, Harry?" asked Ron eagerly, anxious as everyone else to know who would send him a letter in black.

"Has anyone ever gotten one of these types of owl before?" Harry asked looking at everyone in the room. When they all shook their heads no, he let out a sigh and untied the ribbon. He pulled out a black piece of parchment and unfolded it. When he did, it flew out of his hand and hovered in front of his face.

Before anyone could say or do anything, a flash of yellow light shot out of the parchment as a curse was heard.

"CRUCIO!"

Harry fell to the ground writhing and screaming in pain from the unexpected attack. He tried to get up to fight it but was rendered helpless as the parchment hovered over him.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed as she ran to his side. She tried to get a hold of him but he was squirming too much for him to be held down. "Somebody do something!"

"INFLAMARE!" 

The parchment burst into flames and floated to the floor in cinders. Mrs. Weasley had casted the spell and ran to Harry, who had stopped screaming but was breathing heavily. His glasses were askew on his face and beads of sweat had formed on his forehead. Ginny helped him to sit up with tears in her eyes.

"Harry! Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" she cried out hugging him. Harry turned to her and hugged her back tightly trying to comfort her.

"I'm alright Ginny," he whispered in her ear. "Just a bit shook up is all."

"But _who_ sent you that letter Harry!?" Ron asked his voice tainted with fear. 

"It had to be someone very powerful to send an Unforgivable Curse like that," Hermione commented looking down on the floor at the burnt parchment. She shuddered at the thought.

"Right, Hermione," Harry said pulling away from Ginny but not taking his arms off her. "And I know of only one who could."

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Weasley uttered. "I believe that we should contact the Order about this."

Harry cringed at the thought of having the whole Order about. He did not want to get fussed over again and be told to watch his back. But he knew that this was something that he really could not disagree to. Mrs. Weasley walked over to the fireplace and threw some powder in.

"Remus? Remus? Are you there?" she called out into the flames.

Mere moments later, Remus' head appeared in the fireplace. 

"Yes Molly. What is it?" he asked. Then he turned to the children. "Hello."

"Remus, you must contact the rest of the Order and come to the Burrow immediately. I'll explain when you all get here."

Remus gave her a questioning look but nodded.

"We'll be there shortly, Molly." Then with a small crack, his head was gone.

"Mum, do you think that this was actually the work of…" Ron started shuddering at the thought, not wanting to finish that question.

"Yes, Ronald. I believe that it is."

~*~*~

The first one to arrive to the Burrow was Albus Dumbledore. But, he did not ask Harry or anyone else why they were all summoned so urgently until the others had arrived. Within five minutes of his arrival, Lupin, Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, Mad-Eye Moony, Mundungus Fletcher, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, and to Harry's chagrin, Severus Snape all appeared in the Weasleys' living room. Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George were also summoned to come home early.

"Great! You're all here!" gushed Mrs. Weasley. "I had spoken to Bill and Charlie and they will be here shortly."

"What's going on, Molly?" Lupin asked anxiously looking at the matronly lady with anticipation.

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a knowing that said that he should be the one to say it. Harry took a deep breath and sighed. Ginny gave his hand an encouraging squeeze and smiled at him. He nodded before looking back at the Order. 

"I uh…I received a most…_unusual_…owl today," he stammered not looking at anyone directly. He threw Dumbledore an uneasy glance before continuing.

"A black owl arrived today. And I got a letter in black parchment and black envelope with a red bow on it."

"Black?" Tonks asked. "What did it say Harry?"

Harry then turned to Mrs. Weasley for help. She gave him an encouraging smile and a nod urging him to continue. He looked around the room again and saw the anxious faces of his audience, aside from Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, who were there when it happened.

"It said…" Harry said taking another deep breath, then looking at Dumbledore in the eyes. "It said, _Crucio."_

"What do you mean it _said_ '_Crucio_'?" Snape asked in the same contemptuous tone he always used when he was in public, and glared at Harry with much loathing.

"Crucio! As in _Unforgivable Curse_? As in, _I got hit with it_!" Harry answered scathingly glaring back at him.

Everyone that did not witness what had happened earlier all let out gasps of shock and disbelief.

"Albus, how was _that_ possible?" Minerva asked looking at the old wizard with wide eyes.

Harry and the others looked at him expectantly. He looked at Harry above his half-moon spectacles as if studying him.

"I believe that Voldemort was trying out to see if he could inflict any kind of pain to our young wizard over here," was all he said. Again, everyone gasped.

"You mean to say that Voldemort can just go around and throw Unforgivable Curses through owls now?!" Dedalus Diggle cried, gulping.

"That's insane!" Tonks exclaimed shaking her head.

"But Professor?" Harry called out. "Why didn't he just use the Killing Curse on me then? Why just hurt me? I mean he's been wanting to kill me for ages!"

"Who knows how a dark mind works really, Harry," Dumbledore said softly. "I believe he was trying to see if you were still up to face him. Especially now that he knows that you know about the Prophecy."

Harry sighed and rubbed his temple. 

"Not that stupid prophecy again," he groaned. Dumbledore let a small smile form on his lips.

"But I also believe that he didn't use the Killing Curse on you just yet is because he wanted to do that himself."

"But he's failed everytime Professor!" Ron suddenly blurted out unexpectedly. "Surely he couldn't be _that_ daft as to still want to try again!"

Harry looked at his best friend and gave him an appreciative smile. It was true that Voldemort had tried numerous times to get rid of him, but somehow Harry had always eluded him. However, he knew that Voldemort will never give up. Harry had vowed to not give up either.

"Harry?"

He looked up to see Dumbledore looking at him again, as if trying to study his mind.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Is there anything else that you would like to tell us?"

Harry blinked. Dumbledore had always known if Harry was trying to hide something. And everytime, he had always said no.

"No, sir," he lied, mentally kicking himself. "Nothing."

"I had this…dream the other night Professor," Ginny spoke up looking at Harry, her eyes getting glazed.

"What is it Miss Weasley?," Dumbledore asked eagerly. Ginny blushed as she noticed that everyone was looking at her waiting for her answer.

"Well, this is stupid really," she said shyly gripping Harry's hand tighter. "But it seemed too real."

"Just tell us dear," Mrs. Weasley encouraged now anxious herself.

"Well, I dreamt that I was in this room, and I heard voices saying something about Harry coming to rescue me and failing."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. He looked at her with a worried expression on his face. "Was that what happened that night?"

"Yes. That's why I was coming to see if you were still in Ron's room that night."

Ginny was now crying and Harry engulfed her in a hug. Anger was visible in his face as he tried to comfort her.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Ginny," he said, determination in his voice. "I promise."

Then he pulled from her suddenly and looked around. 

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked as he watched Harry turn around and look for something.

"There's someone or something that is _not supposed to be here," was all he said. Everyone looked at him with surprise._

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"I mean, that someone…or something… is lurking somewhere here."

All the adults looked at Dumbledore who had a small grin on his face.

"_His powers are getting stronger_," he thought to himself. "_Truly his mother's son."_

Outside of the house, a small rat was just crawling through a storm drain.

**~*~*~**

I'm sorry if it's short. But I hope that it was a pleasant read. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thanks everyone for all the encouraging reviews! It really mean a lot to me that you are enjoying this story! Here's the next installment and I hope that it's to your liking.

**~*~*~**

In light of the recent events that had transpired, it had been decided that for everyone's safety, everyone had to relocate back to the Order's headquarters, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry was not too keen about the idea as it would be harder to let go of Sirius' memory if he had to live back in that dismal place that his grandfather despised. Harry relented to it as the dream he had the other night replayed in his head.

The thought of anybody, especially Voldemort, using Ginny as bait to get to him, made his blood boil. All the adults encouraged the young wizards and witches to continue with their practicing defense spells. Harry was more determined to learn more now that he knew that Ginny's life would more likely  be in danger more than the others would. All because she _fell in love_ with him.

Once again, the children were excluded from the meetings that the Order had. Although Fred and George had left them Extendable Ears to use, the older wizards had put a Silencing Charm on the kitchen. In addition, since Kreacher, the old despicable Black house-elf, disappeared, the children were put to work to clean the once noble house.

They still had to be careful walking through the main hall because of the screaming portraits. No one still had been able to figure out how to get rid of the old portrait of Sirius' mom. And to be quite frank, Harry had suggested in setting the old hag on fire.

On one of their breaks from cleaning the attic, Harry had walked over to the window and thought about the cursed letter. How was Voldemort able to conjure that up? Was he the only one who received that letter? If not, how many others had suffered through it? That thought had set him off again and he punched the window, breaking the glass and cutting his hand up when it went through.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she ran up to him. "What possessed you to do that!?"

Harry just looked at her with teary eyes. He could not stand knowing that there were people suffering Voldemort's wrath all because he failed to kill him again. He wanted all these pain and suffering to end and live a normal life for once.

"Ginny, I-…" he could not find the words. He just pulled her close to him and hugged her tight, crying on her shoulder. Ginny's heart went out to him as she too cried with him. She knew the pain he was going through, but he still would not open up to her. He would not talk about it. He still kept everything inside as he always did. She wished that she could help him more. But how could she if he would not let her?

"Harry, please," she pleaded. "Please talk to me!"

Harry hugged her tighter. How could he tell her that her life was in danger because of him? How could he put her through that? He would not be able to live with himself if anything happened to her.

"Ginny promise me one thing," Harry said pulling away from the hug but not letting go completely. 

"Anything Harry," Ginny said looking up to his eyes putting a hand on his face and wiping a tear off with her thumb.

"Promise me that you'll never go anywhere without me."

Ginny looked at him dumbstruck. Harry's face was solemn, his eyes full of worries. She wondered what it was that made him say this.

"Harry what is it?" she asked concerned. She would do anything for him but that request was worrying her. "What is going on?"

"Just promise me Ginny. It's very important to me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

His voice was pleading, his grip on her waist tightening. Ginny was confused but she nodded her head.

"I promise Harry."

Harry hugged her again, tighter this time, as if his very life would end if he ever let go. Ginny held onto him, her love growing deeper every moment they're together. She could not see herself being with anybody or anywhere else without him.

"I won't let anything happen to you Ginny," he said in her ear. "I'll die first before I see you get hurt."

Those words made her heart swell. She knew he meant it but was also worried that there was something more than just his love for her that made him say that.

"Harry, please talk to me," she pleaded again. Harry just held her tighter. He wanted to tell her but he did not want to scare her. He'd lost his parents and his godfather, and an innocent person, Cedric Diggory, all because of Voldemort. And he would be damned if he lost Ginny too.

"Ginny, I don't want to lose you too," he said to her sincerely but his voice was quivering because of the tears that he was trying hard to not let flow. Ginny pulled away from him and looked in his eyes, understanding dawning on her face.

"Harry, I will always be here for you," she said softly. Then putting her hand on his chest she said, "I'll always be here."

With one hand on the small of her back, he pulled her close to him again. Then his other hand cupped her face. He leaned his face closer.

"I love you, Ginny," he whispered. "Always."

Then he kissed her gently, his hand slowly making its way through her hair as he kissed her with all the love he could muster.

**~*~*~**

The next few days were used to finish cleaning up the once noble house of Black. They were almost done, just a couple more rooms and the house would be almost restored. Now, if they could just get rid of the screaming portraits in the main hall. 

It was the night before they had to go to Diagon Alley to get their school stuff, and the children were excited. They had been cooped up in the house that they were in the brink of going stir-crazy. A change in scenery would do all of them good.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Ron exclaimed rather thickly as his mouth was full…again. Hermione gave him a disproving look and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron! Why must you do that?" she asked exasperatedly. When he gave her a questioning look, she couldn't help but chuckle. Ron's eyes were wide and his cheeks were puffy as he tried to chew his food.

"Ron, I love you because you're my brother," Ginny said, trying to stifle a laugh. "But you need to learn some manners!"

"Me?" Ron said, swallowing. "What do you mean _manners?"_

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and groaned. It was obvious that Ron had no clue about his etiquette, or lack thereof. Harry chuckled and Ginny looked at him reproachfully. He looked down on his plate and continued eating without saying a word. Fred and George looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. Ginny looked at them suspiciously.

"If you two have got another hair brained idea for whatever it is you're thinking of, I suggest you forget about it. NOW."

Fred and George both blushed as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher and Mad-eye Moody laughed. The littlest Weasley always did seem to have a good influence on her brothers. They're _scared_ of her. Of which, Ginny was very proud of. 

"Does anyone know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is going to be this year?" Harry asked looking at the adults, who in turn all looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes we do, Harry," Remus said trying to keep a straight face. "But you'll find out who it is when you get to Hogwarts."

The children just looked at each other and shrugged. Harry sighed and went back to eating. He knew that everytime they answer him like that was best to be left alone. He tried to keep his temper under control. He hated it when they kept things from him and even though this was something trivial, he could not help but get mad.

Ginny must have sensed it for she reached for his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Harry looked at her and smiled guiltily. He was sure that she knew what he was thinking and felt bad. He told himself that he would try harder to not let things get to him too much. 

"So uh, who's going to take us to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Hermione asked looking at Remus. His face had grown very weary, and he'd paled. "Remus, are you alright?"

Everyone looked at the former professor quickly.

"Had Snape given you any of that potion, Remus?" Harry asked worriedly. It was almost the full moon, and Remus always gets sickly during that time.

"He's working on it Harry," he said smiling weakly. "I have to leave for a bit you know?"

Harry nodded. He knew that Remus would be going to the Shrieking Shack before the full moon. Even with the wolfsbane potion, his transformations were painful and the Shack was the only place where he could go without hurting anybody, or himself, too much. 

No one else had said anything else for the remainder of the meal. Everyone worried about Remus whenever he had to leave for the Shrieking Shack. He had no one to be with him when he transformed. Not like he did when James and Sirius were alive.

"I want to be an Animagus."

Everyone turned to look at Harry with wide-eyes.

"Harry you're still too young," Hermione said with her usual '_do not break the rules_' tone.

"So what Hermione?" Harry said a bit curtly. "My father and godfather were young when they became Animagi."

Nobody could argue that statement. 

"But Harry, it is a lot of work," Remus told him matter-of-factly. "It's actually a lot harder than it looks."

"I know it'll be hard Remus," Harry sighed. "But I want to do it. For a lot of reasons."

Remus looked at Mad-Eye Moody for some help. Mad-Eye looked at him and shrugged.

"Either we let him or he does it illegally, Moony," he said. Remus sighed and looked at Harry again.

"I will talk to Dumbledore and McGonagall about this Harry," he told him. Harry smiled broadly at him. Remus smiled back and chuckled. "And I'm going to ask permission for all you lot. Because I know that Harry wouldn't be doing this alone."

**~*~*~**

There you go. Hope that was a satisfactory chapter. I will update again soon. **PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I lost my internet and just recently got it back. But anyways, thank you all once again for all the reviews. Here's the next bit….

**~*~*~**

The next day, everyone awoke early for they will be going to Diagon Alley to purchase their school supplies. Fred and George had stayed to help the adults accompany the younger ones. They said that their shop could wait to be opened later. Mrs. Weasley had expressed her concerns about having the children go to Diagon Alley especially after that letter that Harry had received not too long ago.

Lupin, Tonks, and Moody had all agreed to accompany them as guards. So did Bill and Charlie. The last Order meeting they had had been about Harry feeling someone at the Burrow. They all thought that it would be safer in numbers to go to Diagon Alley and that had seemed to satisfy Mrs. Weasley.

They all had decided to take a Muggle bus towards London, and arrived in front of an old building about an hour later. To any ordinary humans, the door that led to The Leaky Cauldron was not visible. Everyone had gathered in front of the invisible door and watched out for any unsuspecting Muggles. Lupin turned the door handle and led the group into the pub. The pub grew quiet as the group headed out towards the back door that would lead them to Diagon Alley.

Harry noticed that everyone was glancing at him with curious stares and was trying his best not to let it get to him. Ginny held his hand and squeezed it giving him a sweet smile as he noticed his face. He looked back at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. There were some 'awws' heard from the pub and Harry felt his face get hot. 

They all piled at the back of the pub and waited for Moody to tap the bricks that would open up the entrance to the Alley. When it did, Harry felt his heart swell as he entered. It was great to be back in a world where he knew he belonged. And to be there with someone he cared for made it more worthwhile. 

"Okay, I'll head off to Gringott's and I will meet all of you at the bookshop," Mrs. Weasley said to everyone. Everyone nodded their heads and walked along the busy street.  Fred and George bid everyone goodbye as they headed for their shop. There were a line of people in front of it waiting for the shop to open. Harry smiled to himself as he watched the twins walk proudly to their store. Their shop was a success and the twins made sure that their family was taken cared of. It meant that no more second hand stuff for Ron and Ginny. 

They went down to the bookshop and browsed for their books. It was filled with other students and their families. Ginny had mentioned that she didn't mind having Ron's old school books from the year before. She said that she'd just put a charm on them to make them look new. Ron had protested of course, but Ginny insisted and he gave up. But he did made a promise to himself that he would take care of his books this year for her.

When they finished at the bookshop, they started to head over to the Madame Malkin's. They were about to enter when someone called Ginny. They all turned to see and Harry's eyes narrowed. Ginny looked at him worriedly and forced a smile on her face when she turned to look at the person calling her.

"Hello, Seamus," she greeted. Harry was standing behind her and had a hand on her back. She felt his muscles stiffen and shook her head slightly.

"Hi Ginny!" Seamus smiled when he reached her. Again, he went up to her and just engulfed her in a hug. It was all Harry could do not to lunge at him. Bill and Charlie had also grabbed hold of both his shoulders to keep him from charging.

"Hey, let me take you out for some ice cream," Seamus said, smiling at Ginny. Everyone looked at each other uncomfortably. Harry was trying his best to keep his temper under control.

"Er…thanks Seamus. But I'm sorry, I can't," Ginny said apologetically. Seamus' smile faded off his face, whereas a smile had formed on Harry's. Seamus gave him a hateful glare.

"Oh that's too bad Ginny," he said, his voice sounding sincerely disappointed. "But I'm glad that you're feeling better. I'll see you at school then, okay?"

"Okay Seamus," Ginny said smiling. Then suddenly before anyone could react, Seamus leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

When he pulled away, his face met with someone's fist and he fell to the ground.

Seamus got up clutching his nose for it had started bleeding. He looked up to see the furious face of Ginny, the girl that he had just kissed.

"Seamus Finnegan! If you ever try that stunt again, I swear you'll get more than just a punch in the face from me!"

Everyone around Ginny stood just gaping at her, shocked that she had just punched a guy. Her brothers knew that she was spunky, but none of them had ever witnessed this kind of retaliation from her. Bill and Charlie looked at each other with proud smiles, although Mrs. Weasley was still trying to let it sink in that her daughter had just hit Seamus. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"It's not like I enjoyed it anyway, Weasley!" Seamus spat, his voice muffled through his hand over his nose. "You kissed like a dog!"

That was it. Harry broke away from Bill and Charlie and lunged at Seamus.

"Harry!" everyone cried out. Harry was pounding on Seamus' face like a mad man. Everyone was too shocked to do anything. Ginny had tears in her eyes. Mostly because she was humiliated in front of a lot of people.

"Don't," punch. "You," punch. "Ever," punch. "Say," punch. "That," punch. "Again!" punch.

Seamus managed to push Harry away and kick him in the stomach. Although Harry doubled over, he managed to grab his neck.

Seamus broke free from Harry's grip and whipped out his wand. He pointed it at Harry only to find that Harry had done the same.

"Don't even think it, Finnegan," Harry hissed, his eyes flashing. "You know that I know a lot of good hexes."

Seamus' face was bloodied and bruised from Harry. He didn't get any chances to throw any punches for he was surprised, only the kick.

"And do you think that I'm scared of you, Potter?" Seamus spat at him glaring at Harry contemptuously.

"As well you should be, Finnegan!"

Everyone turned to see who had said that. Everyone's mouth dropped open when they saw the last person they expected to say that.

Draco Malfoy had his wand out and it was pointed directly at Seamus. Everyone was staring at him in shock as he walked over and stood next to Harry. Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Bill, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other with wide eyes. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were just gaping at him speechless that he had stepped in.

Harry was watching him from the corner of his eye as he tried to keep Seamus in his sights. Seamus glared at Draco as he stood next to Harry.

"And since when are you friends with him, Malfoy?!" he hissed at him

"Who said we're friends?" Draco replied with a smirk. Seamus blinked and stared at him confused.

"But- but-.." Seamus stammered.

"No but's about it Finnegan," Draco drawled. "You did wrong, you got beaten, and you're a sore loser. You were losing Muggle style so you had to do it with your wand. Either way, you'll still lose."

Seamus just scoffed and put his wand away leaving, but not without giving everyone one last glare.

"I'll see you around, Ginny," he said with a sneer. "We are in the same house you know?"

Harry was going to run after him and pound him again but Draco held out his arm to stop him. He looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What's up with you, Malfoy?" he asked rather icily. Draco looked at him a bit taken aback but smirked.

"You don't want to get into trouble before school even started now do you, Potter?" he said. "Save all that energy for more serious matters, Harry."

He looked at the others and nodded before walking away. Everyone was just watching him. When he entered one of the shops, they all looked at each other.

"Er…what just happened?" Ron asked perplexed. He looked at Harry who was tending to Ginny. He was wiping the tears off her eyes and holding her close. The crowd that had gathered around them when the fight broke out was slowly dispersing but whispers could be heard.

"What's Malfoy playing at?" Hermione asked, to no one in particular, her brows furrowed.

"Maybe he's finally realized what would happen if he turned out the way his father wants him to," Lupin said softly. He had a look of sadness when he said this that Harry couldn't help but notice. He decided to ask him about it later. He wanted to make sure that Ginny was alright first.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," he whispered to her as he kissed her forehead. Ginny sniffed and hugged him. Harry was still fuming inside but was guilty about his behaviour. He hugged her back and told her that he wouldn't let Seamus or anybody else hurt her again.

"I know you won't Harry," she said in his ear. "And thank you."

He pulled away slightly from her and looked in her eyes.

"I'll do anything for you Ginny. I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."

Then with disregards of knowing that everyone was watching them, they kissed each other on the lips, their love for each other ever more visible to anyone that saw.

~*~*~

The night before they had to leave for King's Cross was chaotic. The children were frantically checking and double-checking to make sure that they got everything packed and ready to go. Hermione had a time catching Crookshanks, her pet, to put him in his cage. He did not like being caged up. Hedwig was allowed to stay out until they have to leave for she was no trouble to be put up when it's time to go. 

Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, and Moody will be accompanying Mrs. Weasley and the children to King's Cross. Dinner was splendid that night as that would be the last time for a few months that Mrs. Weasley would be cooking for the children.

"Remus?"

He looked up and nodded to Harry.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Remember that day at Diagon Alley?" Harry asked making everyone look up and listen. "You said that Malfoy probably realized about what would happen if he followed in his father's footsteps?"

"Yes, I do Harry," Lupin answered, his eyes narrowing. 

"Well, I noticed that when you said that, that you seemed rather…_sad_, about it. Why?"

Lupin looked at Moody who gave him a small nod. 

"Well Harry," he sighed. "As you well know, Draco's mother, Narcissa, is related to Sirius."

Harry nodded but did not understand what that had to do with what he wanted to know. 

"Harry, just because Narcissa is married to Lucius, did not mean that she would be as bad as he is," Lupin told him pointedly. "Their marriage is more of by name than anything else."

The children all looked at him more confused than before Harry had addressed the question.

"It was more a marriage of convenience. I do not believe that love was any factor at all in that union. In addition, unfortunately, Draco is the one suffering. Even though you lot don't see it."

Harry was taken aback. He tried to let what Lupin just said sink in. To think that Draco came from a loveless family was probably worse than being an orphan.

"You can't tell me that he was a git to us all these years because he was just miserable!?" Ron cried out angrily. "He took great gratification on making things hell for us! Especially Harry! And calling Hermione that foul name and making fun of our family!"

Hermione put a hand on his arm and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Ron, calm down," she told him gently although she understood completely how he felt when it came to Draco Malfoy. Harry also looked at him and nodded. Draco did not exactly made an effort to be _nice_ to anyone.

"Sorry, Remus," Harry said shaking his head. "I'm having a very hard time believing that Draco had a hard life."

Remus sighed. "It's okay Harry. I guess I would feel the same way as you if I was the one in your shoes. But I speak the truth. Narcissa and Draco were both as much victims as you and the rest of the world that the Dark Lord torments. Only in their own home. And by someone who was supposed to be protecting and loving them."

Everyone was quiet after that and the rest of the meal was spent in silence. The four children went upstairs to Ron and Harry's room while the rest of the adults stayed to chat more and have nightcaps. 

"So what did you think about what Remus said?" Ron asked. "I mean, it's just really unbelievable to me."

"I know Ron," Harry sighed pulling Ginny close to him. They were sitting on the floor leaning against his bed. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head as he encircled his arms around her. "And don't forget what happened at Diagon Alley."

"Exactly!" Ron said, slapping his thigh and shaking his head. "I mean, who would've thought that he would actually agree with you Harry?"

"Maybe Remus is right," Hermione interjected. Ron looked at her sweetly and pulled her close to him. They too were sitting on the floor leaning against Ron's bed. "Maybe that was his way of trying to make amends."

"Maybe," Harry said.

"We'll all find out now won't we? When we get back to Hogwarts," Ginny said shrugging. "It'll be an _interesting year I can say that much."_

Everyone agreed with her and they spent the next couple of hours talking about what they would be facing this year in Hogwarts before separating for bed.

**~*~*~**

There you go. I hope that you all like this post! I'll update ASAP! Please R/R!


End file.
